deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Norman Soldier/Bio
The Normans were the people descended from Norse Vikings who in the 10th century founded the Duchy of Normandy, a fiefdom of the Kingdom of France. Their identity emerged initially in the first half of the 10th century, and gradually evolved over succeeding centuries. Although quickly adapting to the customs of their subjects, the Normans still retained many of the traits of their Viking ancestors. They displayed an extreme restlessness and recklessness, a love of fighting accompanied by almost foolhardy courage, and a craftiness and cunning that went hand in hand with outrageous treachery. In their expansion into other parts of Europe, the Normans compiled a record of astonishingly daring exploits in which often a mere handful of men would vanquish an enemy many times as numerous. An unequaled capacity for rapid movement across land and sea, the use of brutal violence and a precocious sense of the use and value of money were all traits that characterized the Normans. They played a major political, military, and cultural role in medieval Europe and even the Near East. They were famed for their martial spirit and eventually for their Christian piety. They quickly adopted the Romance language of the land they settled, their dialect becoming known as Norman or Norman-French, an important literary language. The Duchy of Normandy, which they formed by treaty with the French crown, was one of the great fiefs of medieval France. The Normans are famed both for their culture, such as their unique Romanesque architecture, and their musical traditions, as well as for their military accomplishments and innovations. Norman adventurers established a kingdom in Sicily and southern Italy by conquest, and a Norman expedition on behalf of their duke led to the Norman Conquest of England. Norman influence spread from these new centres to the Crusader States in the Near East, to Scotland and Wales in Great Britain, and to Ireland. Taken from wikipedia. __TOC__ Battle vs. Mughal Soldier (by Goddess of Despair) The forest is coated in activity. A lone Mughal, venturing away from his camp, readies his composite bow. Ahead of him, a deer was grazing. Taking aim, the Mughal readied an arrow. Before letting it loose, a rustling in the bushes to his right gained his attention. Turning, he sent an arrow into the bush. A roar followed, and out came a Norman soldier, spear in one hand, axe in the other. His eyes full of anger, he hurls his spear at the Mughal. The Mughal was knocked to the ground, dropping his bow. The Norman prepared to slam the Mughal with his axe; however his target had drawn his Tulwar sword. He swung the blade at the Norman’s leg, drawing blood. Raising his sword, the Mughal prepared to decapitate the Norman, however he was shoved before he could swing his weapon. Drawing his own sword, the Norman eyed the Mughal angrily. The Mughal swung first, parrying the Norman’s longsword. Slashing with his own sword, the Norman did little damage the plated mail of the Mughal. Next, the Mughal slashed the Norman’s chest, doing just as much damage as his adversary did to him. The Norman shoved the Mughal again, but the Mughal quickly recovered and slashed at the already injured leg of the Norman. As the Norman fell to his knees, the Mughal sliced open his throat, causing blood to pour out of the wound. Winner: Mughal Expert's Opinion Although the Norman's armor protected him better, he was worn down far faster than the Mughal was. Adding in his heavy weaponry and he was no match for the Mughal. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Winged Hussar (by MilenHD) The battle starts not far away from a Norman village,alone Norman is riding throught the area with his spear and shield in hands.About 50 feet away is a Winged Hussar,who is completly lost.As he rides a few feet,he see's a warrior who looks kinda familiar.The Hussar dismounted his horse and tried to snipe him,with his Polish crossbow.After he fired the bolt,it hitted the Norman's shield,alerting him.The Norman jumped from his horse and fired his crossbow,but didn't pierce the Hussar armor. Than both warriors mounted their respectful horses and charged against each other.As they chaged both aimed their spear and lance at each other,with the Hussar's kopia hitting and breaking as it hit the Norman's shield,making him to fall from his horse.The Norman got up as the Hussar charged with his nadziak,but the Norman threw his spear making the Hussar also fall from his horse.As he tried to get on his horse,he got shot in the leg by another bolt,stoping him from mounting his horse.Than he charged with his broadsword and shield at the Hussar,but the Hussar swung his nadziak as he camed closer,missing him by few inches,the Norman responded by hitting the Hussar's cuirass,making absolutely nothing,Than the Hussar swung his nadziak,and made the Norman fall at his back,and the Hussar tried to crush his skull,but the Norman,seeing he lost his sword,he pulled his seax and sliced the Polishman's jaw,making him step away. The Hussar swung with full power,crushing the Norman's shield and his nadziak got stucked in the wooden planks of the shield.Than the Hussar pulled his szabla,but the Norman camed fast and managed to pierce the Hussar's armor,making a minor penetration and getting on his seax a little bit of blood,but the Hussar managed to push away the seax,but the Norman was this time closer to his sword,and he grabbed it and began offensive slashes at the Hussar. Than both warriors clashed with their swords,the Hussar made some slashes,but they were ineffective against the chainmail,but after 10 minutes of sword dueling both were tired,but the Norman managed to slamm his broadsword at the helmet knocking it.Than the Hussar with his final breath sliced the Norman's throat making fountain of blood.As he saw the Norman falling down dead,the Hussar raised his fist and shouted "Polska" in victory. Expert's Opinion While the Norman was better melee fighter,the Hussar's superior armor and advantage at close and long gave him the victory,plus he was specialist in horseback combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios